


"Old Photographs"

by lafleurdemort



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Holidays, M/M, New Years, the vampire claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafleurdemort/pseuds/lafleurdemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble for the Holiday season. </p><p>(I apologize in advance for any missed spelling errors.) </p><p>*This won't be turned into a fic.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Old Photographs"

If there was simply anything that Lestat would not pass up it was surely the chance to attend some mortal celebration and of course drag Louis along with him, no matter how much the green eyed immortal would protest. It was the last day of December – the eve of a New Year; Lestat was deep within his closet, pale hands quickly clawing through a variety of garments in order to find one that was suitable enough for him to be seen in public wearing. He was planning to take Louis out to the quarter, to observe the mortals as they ran about in their cliché celebrations; toasting each other and singing loudly as they all rung in a New Year.

Another year for them to plan resolutions that they surely wouldn’t keep up with months later in the year. How amusing it was for him, to observe their interest in such a trivial holiday – there was nothing special about the passing moment of Midnight, you were still doing the very thing that you were doing before that clock struck the hour and the near calendar year began. How trivial. He surely wasn’t going to waste the time sitting at home, however, when he could be out and observing or perhaps feeding.

As soon as he was dressed, he had made his way into the parlor only to find Louis sitting within the same spot he was in hours earlier; wearing that same damned sweater that Lestat hated.

“Why must you always sit and sulk! It is a Holiday for Christ sake.” His tone was frustrated, his hands rising in defeat as he spoke to the brunette.

“It is not the same.” He murmured, tone filled with sadness – perhaps even regret for allowing himself to forget and to try and enjoy life as the time went on.

When Claudia was still living, the three had made sure to spend Holiday’s together, venturing out into the city to watch the hustle and bustle of mortals as they tended to their holiday shopping and family celebrations. Claudia had always loved the lights, the music and the women. Without her, it all seemed very hollow and forced.

“What on earth are you talking about?!” Lestat shouted, insisting that Louis give him an answer that made sense. He approached him, prepared to pull him from that seating position and force him into suitable evening attire.

“Claudia…it is not the same without her. She loved this time.” He finally murmured, rising from the chair at his own will and moving to stand near the window, peering out into the streets of New Orleans. Lestat stood there in silence, still angry that Louis was carrying on but feeling his own amount of guilt for not being able to see it sooner.

The blond moved closer to him, arms winding around his waist as he peered out the window. The Christmas lights still bright on the street corners.

“Louis, we must celebrate her memory.” He murmured, planting a final kiss to his cheek before releasing him to fetch him a nice jacket for the evening, Louis followed along silently.


End file.
